The Fall of the Phoenix
by Decendingflame
Summary: Harry is captured by Voldemort when the knowlege of him being a horcrux is found out. The Order is all but destroyed and they must work behind the scenes as best as possible to rescue Harry, restore order to the wizarding world, and destroy Voldemort once and for all.
1. Prologue

**Time and time again I am simply baffled by Voldemort's stupidness. So what if he was actually smart for once and considered why Harry was so willing to come to die? Harry becomes his last horcrux left, and he must now take every precaution to keep him safe. Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Prologue

Harry closed his eyes, waiting for the flash of green light that would be the end of his life. Voldemort was more than ready to obliged. He raised his wand, about to yell those two fateful words. So pathetic. This boy could defeat him? Nonsense! Here he was, the supposed savior, cowering and ready for death since he knew there was no way out of it.

Voldemort was about to end his life when he paused. The Potter boy wasn't cowering. His face looked at peace as if...as if he had to do this and was completely fine with it. Voldemort then did something he had never done before in his life; he decided to think logically.

What reason did the Potter boy have to come willingly, and not even fight back? He could easily run. But yet, here he was. It didn't make sense. Voldemort was having trouble thinking clearly. The thrumming he felt whenever he was near a horcrux was making it difficult to concentrate.

"My lord?" Bellatrix asked hesitantly, "Is something wrong?"

Voldemort pointed his wand at the Potter boy again. There was something wrong. He realized it now. Nagini was nowhere near, nor any of his other horcruxes. Without a word, a blue light flashed from his wand and hit the boy. Tight cords wrapped around him and bound him from head to toe. "Get his wand," he ordered to no one in particular, "and bring him here."

A Death-Eater scurried to do his will and brought the boy over who was looking on with confused eyes. Voldemort looked down at the boy and sneered at him. "Your plan has failed. And, unfortunately, I can't kill you. Not when you are one of my last horcruxes."

Harry's eyes widened in shock. The chords prevented him from saying anything, but his expression was enough to tell the truth.

Voldemort gave him one last condescending look before turning to several of his Death-Eaters. "Watch the boy. If you let him escape, you will wish you were never born." They all nodded with frightened eyes and suddenly eight different wands were pointed at Harry.

"Come!" he said to the others, "We owe Hogwarts a visit."

The journey was short. Nagini slithered next to him the whole time. The students, teachers, and remainder of that pathetic Order came out through the front doors. He waited for them to assemble, to wonder what he had to say. Voldemort gave an evil grin and announced, "Harry Potter is dead!"

"No!" that filthy blood-traitor Weasley girl cried.

"Foolish girl! Harry Potter is dead."

"Tha's ah lie! 'E has 'Arry back at thuh forbidden forest!" Voldemort silently cursed the oaf half giant. He had completely forgotten about him.

"Coward!" one boy with dark hair yelled, stepping forward, "You are nothing! You are a cowardly nonhuman who sends off his Death-Eaters to fight for him and do nothing! You have no power!" Voldemort was about to sneer at the boy and make a retort when he noticed the sorting hat in his hands. Then he reached in and pulled out the sword of Gryffindor!

"Neville!" others called to him but he paid no heed and instead ran forward with the sword raised. Voldemort thought he was going to try and attck him so he raised his wand to blast him away. But he didn't. He swung the sword and chopped of his beloved Nagini's head!

"No!" Another horcrux gone! In rage, Voldemort began attacking at random. But he soon noticed how the many of them were trying to get to the forbidden forest. To Harry. But he was his last horcrux. And his soul was already split far too much to make another.

Voldemort disapparated and reappeared in the forbidden forest. "Take him to the Malfoy Manor!" he ordered his Death-Eaters. He would have to take extra precautions to keep his last horcrux safe.

* * *

**And there ya go! Liked it? Yes? No? Maybe so? **

**Till next time Peeps!**


	2. The Meeting

**Hello Peeps! Uhhhh...Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 1

A crack sounded and a lone figure with short, curly brown hair appeared on a grassy hill. The figure made her way down the slope with excellent balance and began walking down a trail made out of small, blue-grey rocks. A small cottage soom came into sight and the figure quickened her pace as a tiny smile leaked onto her face. She had not seen a familiar face in exactly 145 days. She had not seen a humam face in general in 22 days. She was more than ready to see her friends.

Where she exactly was, she wasn't sure. Somewhere in America in the United States. Maybe Idaho? Or was it Ohio? She had never really bothered with learning the states of countries other than jer own.

Hermione reached the faded grass green door and knocked twice. She paused, then knocked six times. Then she turned and walked around to the back and faced a blank, stone wall. She pulled out her wand, pointed it at the wall, and muttered, "Ordo Phoenicibus," which roughly translated to Order of the Phoenix in Latin. Actually, Hermione was quite sure that phoenicibus meant something entirely different, but it didn't really matter. What mattered was that a grey door was now forming out of the once blank wall.

Hermione put her wand away and waited for it to open. It did, and a face she recognized all too well appeared.

"What is Hermione Jean Granger's chosen password?" Tonks asked her.

"Cherry-speckled rainbows," she answered. Tonks broke out into a small smile and invited her in.

"Love your password by the way," she said with a friendly, but strained, smile.

Hermione couldn't hold back her smile any more as well. "George picked it out for me," she replied. That was the point of their personal passwords. They were always something completely ridiculous that no one could possibly guess them. Ron's was 'roses are red, violets are blue, don't hex me, or I'll shoot you!' Hermione hadn't liked it very much, but she was halfway across the world from Ron when she recieved the new passwords.

"Lemme take you things to your room," Tonks offered, "And I suggest you freshen up a bit before the meeting. You look like hell."

Hermione gave the older woman a playful smile before offering her her backpack, though she kept her small bag. Then she glanced in the hall mirror. She had to admit that she kinda did look like hell. Her hair, despite how short she cut it, was tangled and ratty, and her eyes had dark circles under them. Her face was covered in dirt and soot, and a cut she forgot about was glittering red against her shoulder. No way could she let Ron see her like this. He'd flip out. So Hermione found the bathroom and began to wash up a bit, being careful with the cut. Then she reached deep into her bag and pulled out a new set of clothes which she quickly changed into. Then she left and came to the main room.

Only Tonks was there, with little Teddy bouncing on her knee. Hermione was given an approving nod and she also sat down. They didn't talk. That was for later, when everyone else arrived. Instead, Hermione looked over Tonks with concern. Her hair was short and a dark brown, her eyes were red and blood-shot. The skin hung a little more loosely off her bones and it looked like the act of bouncing Teddy was tiring. All in all, Tonks had an overall look of weariness about her. Ever since Lupin's death, she had never been quite the same. Her hair was never a crazy color, she never performed silly faces anymore, and only Teddy could wheedle a smile out of her that used to come so easily. And even then, her smiles were strained and filled with pain. All of there's were nowadays.

Two knocks sounded on the door. They waited, and six more knocks followed. "I'll get it," Hermione told Tonks who was about to get up. She walked to the back door and waited until is had fully appeared on the outside. Then she opened it and found herself facing Kingsley Shacklbolt. "What is your password?" Hermione asked with suspicion in her voice. She had no reason to think that this was an imposter, but tough times had made her suspicous of everything.

"Something old, something new, something borrowed, something blue," he responded.

Hermione smiled and let him in. "I still don't get your password," she told him with a small shake of her head.

"It's a muggle thing I saw on a television once," Kingsley explained, "But that's not important right now. Who else is here?"

"Just me and Tonks. And Teddy," she added as an afterthought.

"I see. Would you mind waiting here for the others to arrive?"

"Sure." Hermione sat down in the little seat placed next to the door and waited for the rest of those in the meeting to come. She heard a knock up front and waited for whoever it was to come around. She opened the door and found George, Alicia Spinnet, Lee Jordan, and Mr. Weasley. "Your passwords?" Hermione asked them.

"Pickles are green and fishes say moo," Jordan replied.

"Don't ever give George Weasley a whistle," Alicia said next.

"Cats are lazy, just like my sons," Mr. Weasley supplied.

"Sunshine daisies, butter mellow. Turn this stupid fat rat yellow!" George announced with a grin.

Hermione shook her head with an amused half smile on her face and let them in. "Only Kingsley is here," she told them. She sat back down in her chair to wait. Just two more who still needed to arrive.

Finally, a knock sounded on the front door and Hermione opened the back one when whoever was out there said the enchantment. She wanted to throw herself at the person standing before her. But Hermione kept her compsure and asked, "Your password?"

Ron grinned and replied, "Roses are red, violets are blue. Don't hex me, or I'll shoot you!"

Hermione also grinned and pulled him into a large hug. "I've missed you," she whispered in his ear.

"Me too 'Mione." He let her go and shut the door behind him. Hermione looked him over with a frown. His hair had grown longer, to his mid-neck, and a large bruise filled much of the right side of his face. His clothes were torn and dirty and Hermione could detect cuts beneath some of the tattered mess. "McGonagall can't make it," he informed her, breaking her inspection of him.

"Everyone is here then." Hermione took his hand and led him to the table where everyone was sitting and drinking tea or butterbeer. "McGonagall can't make it so we're all here," she announced to the others.

She and Ron sat down and the meeting began with each giving a detailed report. Kingsley went first, then George and Mr. Weasley. Alicia went next with Lee Jordan who been on their mission together. Finally, it was Ron's turn and Hermione scooted her chair closer to listen.

Ron took a deep breath and said, "I think I found the place where they have him. I got it out of Mundungus. He said it under vertsaium and that he heard it from Yaxley. I checked the location out and found a manor armed with countless protection spells and a complicated safe charm that only a select few can get through."

"Are you sure that they have him there?" Kingsley asked.

Ron shook his head. "I did every kind of scanning spell I know, but the manor was guarded against them all. But like I said, it has every kind of protection spell there is. Only for him would they go through so much trouble."

"But it had no fidilus charm?" Alicia questioned.

Ron shook his head again. "That also confused me. Unless Mundungus is the secret-keeper, it isn't under the fidilus charm."

"Then he probably isn't there," Kingsley stated, "Riddle would put all the protection he could to make sure Harry was locked away for good." They had stopped calling Voldemort You-Know-Who because of its inconvenience. Now they just called him Riddle.

"I'm not sure," Ron said with a thoughtful expression, "That manor had spells on it so ancient, that I doubt even Dumbledore would know them."

"But that could just be where Riddle is," Mr. Weasley put in, "They could have Harry somewhere else."

"Maybe," Ron admitted.

"Well," George said after a moment of silence, "We better get..." Two knocks at the front door interrupted him. They all looked to the door in confusion. They weren't expecting anyone else. Six more weak knocks followed and Ron got up in a rush. He walked suspiciously up to the back door while the others stood up as well.

Ron waited until whoever was out there to say the password before opening the door. "Ginny!" he cried. He ran out despite the protocols and came in a minute later supporting a limp Ginny Weasley.

"You need to ask her password before you let anyone in!" Kingsley scolded. Ron just glared at him and sat Ginny down in a chair.

Hermione couldn't hold in the gasp at the red haired girl's appearance. Blood covered most of her torso, clearly coming from the large cut in her shoulder. Several cuts and bruises also covered the girl from head to toe. Her fire red hair was mixed with so much dirt and grime, it looked more auburn rather than the trademark Weasley red.

"Move aside," Mr. Weasley said with worry teetering in his tone. With a quick wave of his wand, the wound stopped bleeding and Ginny was able to sit up on her own. George handed her a flass of water which she downed gratefully.

"Now your password," Kingsley said angrily.

Ginny took a deep breath and replied, "I am a chaser. He is a seeker. He is a beater. He is a photographer. He is a werewolf. He is a godfather. I am alive." Kingsley nodded and his anger melted. Hermione, meanwhile, had completely lost it. Between seeing Ron, Ginny, Ginny as such, and the reminder of those who died, the tears just couldn't be held back. Tonks was crying too, which meant Teddy was crying. George and Lee were looking ready to sob as well. Ginny's password hit so close to them that it was hard to stay calm. 'He is a seeker.' Harry, their friend. 'He is a beater.' Fred, their brother even to those not related. 'He is a photographer.' Colin Creevy, who just wanted to help. 'He is a werewolf.' Lupin, the father and husband and teacher. 'He is a godfather.' Sirius, who loved Harry even when Harry thought he was dark. 'I am alive.' Those still living had a responsibility to remember those who died, and make sure they didn't die in vain.

Once they had all settled down, Kingsley was able to ask Ginny, "What happened? Did something got wrong?"

"I got found out," she replied, "But it was worth it. I know where they are keeping Harry."

* * *

**Didya like it? No? Maybe? Leave a review and tell me what you thought!**


	3. Prisoner

Chapter 2

Harry scratched another line onto the stone wall with the small nail in his hand. His total line count was 426 scratches. Every four had a line through it to single the fifth and every ten had onle large line through it. There were 42 groups of ten, one group of five, and one line standing on it's own.

Harry sighed and leaned back against the wall whilst sitting on the hard mat that was his bed. Besides the mat, there was an enchanted hole to do his business, and an enchanted bucket that was always filled with clean water. There was no door; only a magic wall that only allowed certain people to walk through.

Harry sighed again. He had tried everything: knocking out guards when they came in to bring him food, trying to scrap away at the stone with his nail that he was for some reason allowed to keep, stabbing a guard with the same nail (and still not having it taken away), and he even tried to kill himself. Now, Harry had a fashionable new bracelet that he couldn't take off that monitored his health. He glared at said bracelet and let out a low growl of hatred. He wasn't allowed to leave, he wasn't allowed to die, he wasn't even allowed to go insane (he was forced to drink a potion once a month that somehow keeps a person's mind in check). Life pretty much sucked at the moment.

The wall across from Harry rippled and in walked a messy black haired witch carrying a tray of food. "Bellatrix," he said with a sarcastically pleasant voice, "I thought only the grunts brought me food. Isn't this too much work for the Dark Lord's second in command? Aren't you afraid to break one of your pretty little fingernails?"

Bellatrix just sneered and set the tray down in front of him. Harry sighed and ate under her watchful eye. Ever since he had tried to starve himself, he was watched until every bread crumb was eaten. Old Voldy wouldn't want his last horcrux to die by accident, now would he?

All through his meal, Harry tried to get a rise out of Bellatrix. But she never did anything more than snarl and take his tray and leave when he was done. With another sigh, he drank from the water pale and scrubbed his face. The he turned and dipped the back of his head into the water. His hair now reached his shoulders and it took a while for him to scrub his hands through it all. When he was done, Harry sat up and looked at the crystal clear water. Maybe he could drown himself? No, he had already tried and was stopped before he could. He had also tried stabbing himself with the nail, dehydrate himself, refuse to eat, and refuse to sleep. All attempts were eventually stopped before it was too late and Harry was still a prisoner. Why did Voldemort have to figure out that he was a horcrux? Death is much more preferable to this isolated torture.


	4. Shacks and Hieroglyphics

**Next chapter up! It's a bit shorter, but Enjoy Peeps!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Silence consumed the small cottage that held such a crucial meeting. Ginny looked every one of them directly in the eyes before repeating, "I know where they are keeping Harry."

They all looked ready to shake the answer out of the poor girl, but Hermione was a little more patient. She helped the younger girl up and led her to the table they were all sitting at earlier. "Where is he?" Hermione asked in a soft voice.

Everyone else also sat down and looked at her expectantly. Ginny took a deep breath and said, "They have him underneath a little shack real close to Berlin in Germany. It's all run down and old looking and powerful charms are placed on it to drive anyone away. When I first looked at it, I thought it was nothing. Harry's in some sort of dungeon underneath."

"How did you come by this information?" Kingsley asked.

"I...gleaned it from Dolohov," she answered. It seemed that legitimancy was getting easier for the youngest Weasley. She must've been practicing. "And that's not all I found out. Fake safe houses have been set up all over Europe. But they're only illusions."

"The manor I found must've been one of those," Ron said with realization showing on his face, "And that's why it didn't have a fidilus charm."

Ginny nodded. "They're meant to throw us off. Big, enchanted manors everywhere when Harry really is in a little shack."

"We could get him back!" George said hopefully.

"But..." Alicia cut in, "Even if we do get Harry back, he's still a...horcrux." All of the Order knew about that particular detail. Hermione and Ron had found the pensive with the memory explaining it after Harry was taken.

"I think I can help with that," Hermione replied. While others went on missions to find Harry and infiltrate the Death-Eaters, she had been searching for an answer to Harry's problem. Hermione reached deep into her bag until she found what she wanted. With a heave, she pulled a very large book out and dropped it onto the table. "I found this in Egypt," she began to explain as she turned over the book's leaves until she came to a particular spell, "The Egyptians had a belief of their gods inhabiting mortals and, basically, using their body as a host. Some found this to be a great honor, but others despised it and created a spell to drive out anything foreign in a person." Hermione turned the book around, showing a page filled with complicated hieroglyphics mostly featuring what looked to be god-posessed humans. "I've translated most of the spell, and it sounds like it will work in the same way for Harry."

"We just need to get him back," Tonks finished for her.

"Right," Hermione replied. To herself, she wondered which was harder: getting Harry back, or translating the rest and performing the spell correctly.

"Well," Mr. Weasley broke in,"We better get started. Where exactly is this shack, Ginny?"

* * *

**Do you think they'll get Harry back? Will the spell work? I honestly don't know yet myself! Seeya Peeps!**


	5. All Riled Up

Chapter 4

Hermione was angry. While Ron, Mr. Weasley, Kingsley, and McGonagall (who had made it back from her detour) all left to scope out the shack Ginny found, she was left to translate the rest of the spell. Sure, it was important ans sure she was the only one well learned in ancient Egyptian, but she still itched to get out there and help. Not to mention that she got so little time to spend with Ron before they had to leave...

And now here she was, sitting at a large table with sunlight pouring in and a large, dusty book in front of her. Meanwhile, her loved ones were off putting their life on the line and doing dangerous, risky things. Yes, Hermione was very angry indeed.

She bent over the ancient tome in front of her and continued to translate. The spell was long, complicated, and time consuming. If it didn't work, Hermione was quite sure that she'd rip off Voldemort's head herself for making Harry a horcrux, even it was done inadvertently.

All in all, Hermione was in a very bad mood on one certain sunny afternoon. And then she finished the first part of the spell and found that the second part wasn't a spell at all, but a potion. And said potion would take at leat four or five months, maybe six to make. Plus, most of the ingredients, she found as she continued her translating, were scarce and hard to find. Voldemort was so dead.

* * *

Ron was angry. The scoping out of the old shack Ginny found in Germany was even worse than when he traveled the country side with Harry and Hermione. And he didn't even have someone to talk to. All his companions where adults. One of them was his father and another a former teacher. It made things a little awkward. Not to mention that he got so little time to spend with Hermione. He didn't even hace a chance to get her alone before they left. Life, at the moment, sucked.

* * *

Harry was angry. Of course, he was always angry nowadays but today more than usual. The nerve of that nose-less creep! To think that Harry would suddenly join him just because he said pretty please? Total bull-crap. Although, he might've been tempted if old Voldy really had said pretty please...

But that wasn't the point. The point was that Harry was of absolute no use alive. In fact, he made it harder to defeat Voldemort while still breathing. So he needed to die. He just had to figure out how.

And so now here Harry was, angry and planning his own death. Some thought that suicide was the chicken way out, the coward's method. But at this point, Harry didn't give one freaking dam if killing himself was cowardly. Besides, what better way to make Voldemort pay than by making him a completely mortal man? (Not exactly a man, but at least mortal)


	6. Charms, Spells, and Mysteries

Chapter 5

Ron clutched the invisibility cloak closer to his body as he peaked around the tree at the tiny little shack in the middle of nowhere. He was careful to hold it tight, in case anyone tried to summon it or reveal him. Unlike Harry's Cloak of Invisibility, this one was just any old enchanted cloak. Riddle currently had the last Hallow as it was with Harry when... But Ron couldn't think about that now. He had a job to do.

Silent as a shadow that took him six years sneaking around Hogwarts to master, Ron crept closer to the supposed place that held Harry. When he got within 50 feet, however, an unexplainable urge to turn around and look somewhere else overcame him. Why were they spying on a little shack? Completely ludicrous. They should be investigating one of those great manors that were supposedly just illusions. That seemed much more likely than a little shack in the woods...

Ron shook his head and took a heavy step forward. Those were just the enchantments Ginny was talking about. He had to check out the shack. No, he should turn away and look somewhere else. No! Stay focused!

For several minutes Ron suffered an internal battle between his thoughts and what the charms around the shack made him think. "Why is this so difficult?" Ron nearly screamed. He could only hope that there wasn't some sort of charm that alerted whoever was inside when anything came too close. If so, Ron was screwed.

"And that's why you should turn around now, before anything dangerous comes out." The thoughts were so convincing, Ron nearly turned around. The charm seemed to realize that the change in tactics was working because treacherous thoughts continued to invade his mind. "Turn around before someone finds you! Getting caught won't help Harry!"

Ironically, it was this thought that snapped Ron out of his trance and kept him going forward. This was for Harry. His best friend. He had to keep going for Harry. Ginny would be so heartbroken. Hermione would be devastated. George would find some way to blame himself, just like how he blamed himself for Fred's death. Ron's mum woud feel like she had lost another son. And Ron himself...he would never be able to live with himself if he let Harry suffer any more. He was going to find him!

Ron took another heavy step forward and pushed all thoughts of turning back out of his mind. He would do this. For Harry. He had to do this. Another step forward. And then the curses started flying.

* * *

Hermione was still mad about being left behind. But she had to admit, this spell was getting really interesting. The potion part of it would take at least three months to brew not to mention the time it would take to gather all those rare ingredients. And the spell part was incredibly complex and intricate. Just one tiny mistake could end up with the spell-caster dead, the object being cast upon uttterly demolished, and a wide circle of destrcution in a three mile radius. Not wanting that to happen, the spell had to be done perfectly. And that meant learning the spell by heart, word for word, without a single mispronounced syllable.

And so here Hermione was, learning the most complex spell she'd ever seen, while doing her best to help Tonks with Teddy. It wasn't the worst thing. Teddy was adorable and the spell was interesting enough that she wasn't in horrible pain trying to memorize it, like Ron would be.

"And so would Harry," Hermione thought, "He would hate this and moan and complain. And then I would tell him that it's important and that he better have it memorized by morning or he would never hear the end of it. That's me. The annoying, bossy know-it-all that must make everyone aware of how much smarter I am than them." Hermione sighed and rested her head on a hand with her elbow on the table. "You can't think like that," she mentally chided herself, "This isn't going to help Harry."

She got up and walked to the kitchen sink. With a sigh, she splashed some water on her face and dried her hands carefully on a towel. Then Hermione sat back down feeling refreshed, if only a little.

* * *

In the dead of night, in the still outskirts of Ireland, a lone figure hurried through the darkness. A black cloak covered him from head to foot and tied at the neck. Beneath this cloak was a black shirt and pants, and even black shoes. A dark mast covered at but his pale, grey eyes that darted every which way in the night.

The figure paused by a lone barn and, with an odd wave of his wrist, slipped inside. For a long while, not a sound was heard from the barn, or otherwise. Just when the frog sitting on a rock decided that the person was gone and it could croak again, the figure slipped back out. With a frightened half-croak the frog jumped and hopped away, to safety.

In the figure's left hand was a black bag bulging slightly. What was in it remained a mystery as a small light came up from his right hand and, with a loud crack, he was gone.

No one witnessed the strange figure garbed in all black slip into an old barn and back out. No one, except that frightened little frog.


	7. Attacked From Nowhere

Chapter 6

The invisibility cloak was ripped away from Ron's grasp leaving him completely open. He whipped out his wand and turned to face the direction the curses were coming from. Only problem was, they seemed to be coming from everywhere. Ron gave put up a hasty sheild before giving a full turn to assess the situation. Jinxes and spells semmed to be coming from nowhere, literally. They flew from the trees and hit against Ron's quickly fading sheild charm.

"Great," Ron thought as he stuggked to strengthen his sheild, "Just great. Spells coming from nowhere. Old moldy pants is sure gonna get it if I ever get my hands on him..." Ron wasn't usually one to disrespect the Dark Lord in such a way. But all the ecents of the past year or so had changed him. And not necessarily for the better. Gone was his joking attitude and cowardly ways. He wasn't even afraid of spiders anymore.

The sheild around Ron failed and he had to dive to avoid the curses flying at him. One just hit his knee and rope started to wrap around his leg. Ron swiped with his wand and the wordless magic sliced right through the bonds. A little over a year ago, Ron would've prided himself on the spell. But now, he simply threw up another sheild and started to run. He tried to apparate but found that he couldn't. He had to get farther away.

A bright blue jinx suddenly flew from the trees and hit Ron squarly in the back. His arms started to feel like lead and his legs turned jell-like. His movements became sluggish and slow and unknowingly he dropped his wand. Another spell came hurtling towards him. Ron tried to move but had hardly made it an inch before the red light hit his arm. "Stupid Voldypants," Ron muttered before the stunning charm did its work and knocked him fully unconscious.

* * *

Arthur Weasley paced back and forth across the small space in the tent. Minerva McGonagall sat at the table and was drumming her fingers nervously while Kingsley stood at the flap, looking out. Finally, Arthur just couldn't take it anymore.

"Where is he?" he cried out, "He was supposed to be back an hour ago!"

"I'm sure he's fine," Minerva said halfheartedly.

"Tuen where is he?!"

"Calm yourself Arthur," Kingsley tried to soothe him, but the Weasley wouldn't hear it.

"I can't just be calm! Don't you see? I just can't lose another. I think I'd die if..." The red haired man stopped short, teas choking his words. The others didn't say anything more. They knew how heartbroken the poor man was over Fred's death.

Finally, Minerva spoke up and sugested, "Let's wait another hour or so. Then we'll go look for him." The broken father nodded glumly and sat down with his head in his hands.

Meanwhile, deep under the earth and countless echantments, Ronald Weasley was having the worst hour of his life.


	8. Roots and Death

Chapter 7

Hermione left the safety of the safe house with a sigh of relief. She had been cooped up too long for comfort. But now, she was back out in the world, if only to gather ingredients for the master potion.

Hermione walked the short distance it took to get in range to apparate and felt the tightening in her chest as she dissappeared.

With a crack, she reappeared in the middle of a hot, sandy plain with nothing but dry ground all around. Dang. The Sahara desert was _hot._ Hermine shrugged of the thin jacket that had heen practical eariler but now was just another thing to make her sweat. Then she started forward, her eyes peeled to the ground.

It took Hermione a little over an hour to fing the very specific root she was looking for. And in that time, she had drunk all three canisters of her water. Of course, it only took a simple flick of her hand to refill them, but the new water wasn't quite as cold as before. And that's why Hermione left immediately after finding the somnus root. Her next destination: Santa Barbara, California.

The must cooler weather in Santa Barbara was a huge relief when Hermione apparated discretely down an ally. She stepped into the sunlight and breathed in the fresh air that differed so much from a few minutes ago. And also seeing people, not Death-Eaters, not members of a broken order, just people, going about their daily lives as if not a thing was wrong, was even more refreshing than the air. Hermione smiled and made her way to the beach.

The place wasn't crowded, but there were still a lot of people swimming in the water or rollerscating or playing volleyball. Hermione would have to wait till dark to get what she needed if she didn't want to raise any questions. So she used some muggled money to check into a small motel and wait for night to fall.

* * *

Mr. Weasley had finally had enough. He was going to look for his son and wouldn't stop until he found him. Without a glance to Minerva or Kingsley, he stomped out of the tent and started walking the 20 minute safe distance for him to apparate.

"Arthur! Wait!" Minerva called behind him but he payed no heed. With a crack, he was gone.

* * *

Harry had it all planned out on how he was going to die. All the variables of the plan were covered, so it was foolproof. "Unless you aren't fast enought," the negative part of Harry's brain whispered. Then he just had to laugh. How sad was it that the part of his brain trying to keep him alive was now the negative part? It did seem a little backward.

But Harry quickly shook himself out of his thoughts. He grabbed the old, worn nail that wasn't so worn anymore since he'd been sharpenig it. He was just getting into position to make it as painless as possible when the wall melted. And Harry knew, he just knew, that the evil grin on Bellatrix's face meant that something had happened. And he wouldn't like what it was one bit.


	9. Captured and Attacked

Chapter 8

A dark hazy brain, muffled thoughts, and pain. Pain everywhere. It echoed in every inch of his body. Ron was in terrible, horrible pain. He slowly woke, the dim light stinging his eyes, his side lying on something cold and hard. Voices surounded him. Hard, scary voices that whispered and argued in his presence.

Eventually, the people aroud Ron noticed he was awake. Gruff arms pulled him up and he finally got a good look at his captors. One had platinum blond hair and a familiar sneer on his face. Malfoy. Lucius Malfoy. Next to him was a mess of unruly black hair and a permanent look of evil on her face. Bellatrix. Ron had to keep himself from spitting in her face.

"Our little guest is awake!" Bellatrix squealed in an evilly excited voice. Seriously, she just reeked of evil. "I'll go get the boy!" She turned and left, wakking down a dark stairway. Ron somehow knew that she meant Harry.

Ron turned back to Lucius and was met with a slap across the face. A hard one. Ron fell to the ground, his legs already weak from...whatever they did to him earlier.

Ron coughed out a but of blood and got up on his hands and knees. He could se that several people were standing in the corner. Narcissa, Fenir Greyback, Dolohov...the others, Ron didn't recognize.

Ron tried to stand back up but Lucius kicked him back down. "Call the Dark Lord," he said to the small group of Death-Eaters. Narcissa held up her arm and pressed her her wand to the dark mark imprinted there. A yell came from the stairs. Harry's yell. Bellatrix pulled him in, her sneer still there and Harry himself clutching the scar on his forhead.

"Harry!" Ron called. Relief filled him at the sight of his best friend whom he hadn't seen in over a year.

Harry looked up and he didn't look quite so relieved. His face fell at the gastly sight Ron must've been. "Ron? What are you doing here?"

"Enough chit chat!" Bellatrix snapped, "The Dark Lord will he here soon!"

"Wonderful," Harry muttered, "Just what I need."

* * *

Hermione waited until night fell before she left her small motel room and made her way to the ocean shore. Even though it was past midnight, several people where still out. Fortunately, the beach was fairly clear.

The brunett walked soundlessly through the sand and up to the water. Waves crashed against the shore in a rythmic beat. Oddly, it was rather comforting.

Hermione knelt and pulled out her wand. "Accio sedimentum aquarum," she whispered. A faint glow came from her wand as a neon blue and green plant came from the water and landed in fron of her. "Arida," she mumbled and the plant instantly became dry. Hermione stored it in her bag and got up. She turned to go when a bright red light flew past her.

Reflexes kicked in and suddenly Hermione was back in her motel room. She peeked outside her window and at first saw nothing. However, dark figures started to appear, wandering about and inspecting things carefully. Death-Eaters. How did they know she was here? Maybe it was just coincidence? It was doubtful. But whatever the reason was, Hermione knew she had to get out of there.

She left a note, her room key, and some muggle money on the small nightstand and, with a crack, she was gone.

* * *

A darkly draped figure stood in the shadows of Santa Barbara, California and watched as the Death-Eaters searched for the bushy haired brunett. She was currently back in her motel room, but the figure knew thay she would leave very soon.

The slaves of the darkest wizard to ever live wandered about, casting charms and spells to help find their missing witch. But the figure knew they would never find her. She was already gone.

With a smile and a crack, the figure was gone as well.


	10. Pain

Chapter 9

Bellatrix laughed evilly at Ron's frightened face. The young Weasley turned and looked at Harry, who was looking on sadly with a face full of pain. Ron tried to give a weak smile, but in his bloodied state he was sure that it didn't turn out very pretty.

Suddenly, Harry collapsed to his knees with a yell. His hand clutched at the scar on his forhead which was burning a fierce red. Ron started forward, wanting to help his best friend, but Lucius kicked his down and set his foot on his chest. "Don't move," he warned.

Harry's cries softened and dimmed and relief flooded both his and Ron's faces. Harry was just relaxing into the floor when he jerked inward, screaming and yelling bloody murder once more.

"Harry!" Ron called desperately. The connection between him and Voldemort must've gotten stronger. Ron fought against Lucius and recieved a hard kick to the face. Harry's screams echoed in the large room still as Ron's nose began to bleed.

"Quiet!" Bellatrix hissed to Harry, "The Dark Lord approaches!"

"I kinda got that!" Harry yelled angrily back. His scar was glowing brighter and brighter red until, quite suddenly, it died down to a dull orange. Harry started gasping hard and he rubbed his head hard. Ron tired to get up, but was kicked down again by Lucius.

A cracking sound filled the room and suddenly Voldemort was there, in all his ugly, nose-less glory. Ron cringed and scooted back a bit, frightened by the horrible anger clearly showing on the dark wizard's face. "Why have you called me?" he boomed in that raspy voice of his.

"We found him snooping around the shack," Lucius replied, kicking Ron forward. "He's one of Potter's friends."

Voldemort's face changed from a mask of upmost anger to one of delighted surprise. "Did you now? Well. I think our new blood-traitor friend will be quite useful." The red eyes of Voldemort came and rested on the ginger. Ron gave an involuntary shudder, causing the wizard to laugh. It was a really awful sounding laugh that made shivers run up Ron's spine and the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. He wasn't going to like the next few hours, he knew.

* * *

Harry stared in horror as Voldemort gave his best friend a look that spoke volumes. "Let Ron go!" he shouted, all the anger boiled up inside of him, finally bursting, "You have no need of him so just let him go!"

Voldemort turned on Harry and gave an evil grin. "Oh, but Harry," he said, "Our guest just got here. It would be a pity for him to leave before I could offer him some hospitality. In fact," he said, turning back to Ron, "I would love to show you and all your little friends my hospitality. So tell me...where is the Order of the Phoenix?" His eyes grew hard and cold and he stared Ron down. The red head started to twitch and tense, concentration edged all over his face. Harry knew that Voldemort was trying to perform Legilimency, but did Ron actually know Occulmency? The frustrated flare in the former's eyes said possibly.

Voldemort held the connection a bit longer before he broke away and Ron collapsed, breathing hard. "So you're going to make this hard then?" the dark wizard sneered angrily. Ron offered a weak smirk while Harry looked on in amazement. Ron had been able to fight of Voldemort, one of the best wizards there was at Legilimecy? Harry had to say that he was impressed.

Harry was snapped from his thoughts when he noticed Voldemort walking to him. Bellatrix grabbed his arms and jerked him up. She forced his head to stay up as well as Voldemort got nearer and nearer.

"Since out guest is a bit reluctant," the dark lord said in a voice that screamed his intentions, "perhaps a little persuasion?"

Voldemort reached out a pale, bony finger and pressed it to Harry's scar. The boy-who-lived screamed at the pain of his head trying to rip open. Through slitted eyelids, Harry made out a struggling Ron being held back by an also stuggling Lucius. "Harry!" he heard Ron call before the pain became too much and darkness overcame him.


	11. Visitor

Chapter 10

Hermione was back at the safe house somewhere in the middle of nowhere in the U.S. She was carefully mixing ingredients together in a very large cauldron when Tonks burst in, Teddy on her hip. Her face was panicked and filled with anxious worry, nearly causeing Hermione to put too much of one ingredient in.

"Tonks, what is it?" Hermione said quickly, alarm filling her voice and face.

"Intruder!" she exclaimed, "Someone is wandering around within our magical boundaries!"

Hermione jumped up, almost spilling into the potion again. "Are you sure it's not just a random wanderer?"

Tonks shook her head. "Whoever it is, they are giving off a definite magical aura."

Hermione glanced at her potion and then back at Tonks. Quickly, she stabilized the mixture and then said, "I'll check it out."

"By yourself?" Tonks asked, worry in her voice.

"You need to look after Teddy and no one else is here. Trust me. I'll be fine," Hermione soothed. Tonks thought it over for a minute before sighing and nodding her head. Hermione smiled and said, "Be back in a sec!"

Hermione got up and quickly edged out the door, her wand in hand. Tonks stood in the hallway, worry etched on her face as she bounced Teddy automatically. Hermione turned to give an encouraging smile before stepping out into the open air. With a deep breath, she closed the door behind her and cast a quick disillusionment charm. She looked down to see her hands and feet were gone, hidden by her spell.

With another deep breath, Hermione set out into the noon sun, careful to step only on rocks. When she was a good distance from the house, she whislered, ever so quietly, "Ponenum Revealo." Her and grew warm in her fingers, warning her of a person nearby. Swiveling her wand a bit, Hermione felt it grow warmer when pointed towards the hills. With trepidation in her step, she started forward.

Years of sneaking around Hogwarts had taught Hermione to be as silent as a shadow. With ease she snuck up the hill, not a sound made nor a leave rustled in the process.

Hermione reached the top of the short incline and, having to remind herself that she was invisible, peaked over. Her wand grew so hot it was nearly unbearable. And she soon saw why. There was a figure, clothed in all black, also sneaking around. The person's face was completely covered with a black clothe except for the eyes and he, or she, wore black gloves that covered their hands. A hood was pulled up over the figure's head, making even their eyes difficult to see.

The figure was walking on tiptoe, trying not to make any noise. A dark wand was clearly held in the figure's right hand, blackthorn if Hermione had to guess, and a black bag in the other. The tip was glowing ever so faintly, and the clothe covering the figure's face was rustling slightly, as if their mouth was moving. Whoever this was was performing a spell.

Hermione took a deep breath and held it as she raised her wand. She was still crouching, but she still had a clear shot from her angle. A wordless red light flew from her wand and hit the figure, straight in the chest. The surprise in their eyes was the only thing they momentary before they rolled back into their head and the figure fell with a dull thud.

Hermione sprang and dropped her disillusionment charm while letting out the breath she was holding. In four, swift leaps, she was by the stanger's limp side and checking them over for angy immediate injuries. When she found none, Hermione reached over and pulled the figure over, so that their front was up. She reached up and, at the same time, pulled down the hood and face mask to reveal the stranger's face. Hermione gasped. Staring up at her with closed eyes, was a pale face, pointed nose, and platinum blonde hair. "Draco...Malfoy?" Hermione stuttered in shock.


	12. Switching Sides

Chapter 11

"And he was just...wandering around aimlessly?" Tonks whispered to Hermione.

"Yep. And he was completely covered too. Didn't know who it was till after I stunned him," she whispered back. Why the two where whispering, they had no idea. They were the only two in the house besides Teddy, of course, and their special guest who was still unconscious on the couch.

"And what was in his bag?" Tonks asked.

"Just food. It looks like he's been out on his own for a while."

"But just a bag? No backpack? Or even a pocket with an undetectable extensions charm on it?"

Hermione opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by a moan. She took a deep breath and looked at Tonks. "Don't come out unless I tell you to and certainly keep Teddy away," she said.

Tonks nodded and Hermione stepped into the living room. She took a seat across from the stirring Malfoy and waited for him to fully wake.

The young Malfoy sat up and held a hand to his hand. With another groan, he leaned back into the couch and opened up his eyes. He glanced all around, fear mixed into his usually stoic face, until his eyes fell on Hermione.

"Where am I?" he asked tentatively.

"I think you know where we are," Hermione replied coldly, "And I'll be asking the questions. Now I don't want to use Versaium, but I will if I must. Now tell me, how did you find this place?"

Malfoy took a visible gulp before saying, "I found you, when you went to Santa Barbara, and placed a tracking charm on you before you left."

"Why? Where are the rest of your Death-Eatern pals?" Hermione practically spat out. She could barely contain her anger and resentment fuelled towards Malfoy. He worked for the man that took Harry!

"No Death-Eaters, I swear," Malfoy said quickly, "And I'm here to help!"

"II think I'll go get the Vertsaium," Hermione threatened, not believing a word he said.

"Fine." Malfoy leaned back and crossed his arms. "I have nothing to hide."

Hermione raised an eyebrow before pointing her wand at him and silently petrified him from head to foot. Then she went to go get some Vertsaium. Before, the use of Vertsaium was only for extreme circumstances as it was highly instrusive and rude. But now, giving out some truth potion was just a necessary precaution.

Hermione returned and poured three drops into Malfoy's mouth before undoing the petrication charm. The she retook her seat and looked over the boy who had once made so much fun of her with a critical eye.

"Does anyone else know of this location?" Hermione started.

"No."

"Are there any sort of tracking charms on you?"

"I checked five times before coming here. I found none."

Okay, that was good. They won't be getting any visitors, hopefully. "Why are you here?" Hermione asked, now moving on.

"To help."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to follow that snake anymore."

"And why not?"

"He's twisted and evil," was his response.

Hermione snorted. "What was your first clue?" It was a rhetorical question, but Malfoy still had to answer.

"I first realized he was evil when I saw that muggles and muggle-borns and muggle-lovers weren't bad. Harry saved my life in the Room of Requirement and he didn't have to. I wouldn't have done that for him. And Vol-the Dark Lord kills off his own servants."

"So you're finally realizing that being pure-blooded means nothing?"

"Yes. I mean, you're a muggle-born and smarter than me by a long shot. And the Dark Lord himself is only a half-blood."

"Hmmm," Hermione mused. Malfoy was saying this under Vertsaium, so it had to be the truth. But could she still trust him? Why not ask? He can't lie, so... "Can I trust you?"

"Yes."

"I need a little more confirmation than that." Hermione was still a bit skeptical.

"I know where Harry is being kept. And I can get in without detection. I can only prove to you that I can be trusted with no more than words. But I swear on my life and on my mother's, the only person whom I still love, that you can trust me. And I swear that I will help you get Harry back."

Hermione raised an eyebrow. She'll have to contact the patrol unit placed to spy on that little shack to come back. They just may have a breakthrough...


End file.
